


Pansy's Favourite Thing About Quidditch

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch doesn't interest Pansy in the slightest, but the adrenaline and energy Draco has afterwards certainly does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy's Favourite Thing About Quidditch

The hustle and bustle of the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins that pushed past Pansy as she made her way down to the Quidditch pitch hurt her head. They were extremely loud, far louder than they needed to be, even the gloomy faced Gryffindors, whom she gathered had lost since their faces were so bitter.

"Oi!" she yelled at a ginger boy in red and gold, who did nothing but turn around and glare at her. Ron Weasley. Of course _he_ wouldn't have any manners. Even though the noise and chaos hurt her head, she simply could not be in a bad mood, particularly since she was here to surprise Draco.

For some bizarre reason he always stayed a lot later in the changing rooms than anyone else, but it gave her the perfect opportunity to pounce on him and have some fun. It was hard to find anywhere to have sex on the school grounds, and after a match was the perfect time. He was tense yet buzzing with adrenaline and energy, and she was perfectly content to help him get rid of it all.

With a quick glance round to make sure nobody was watching her, Pansy opened the door to the boys changing rooms and slipped inside. "Draco?" she called out, shutting the door behind her and casting both locking and silencing charms upon it. She didn't want to be interrupted, not when they were going to be having such fun. "Are you here?"

She walked tentatively into the main area with the benches and saw his Quidditch stuff lying in a pile in the corner. He was nowhere to be seen, though, and a smile spread across her face as she realised he must be in the showers; the only other section in the changing room.

Pansy crept quietly round the shower block, hoping to surprise him and make him jump, but when she ran out and called his name, he wasn't there. "Draco?" she said a little louder, frowning. 

"Hello, Pansy."

Scared out of her wits Pansy whipped around and turned to face the voice: Draco. He was leaning against the shower wall with his arms folded across his chest and his trademark smirk all over his face. "Draco. You frightened me!"

"What are you doing in the boys changing room?" He asked as though he didn't know, as though she didn't do it after every Quidditch match he played in. He pushed himself up off the wall and walked slowly towards her.

Pansy smirked and played along. "I must have lost my way."

"That is quite all right, my dear," he remarked, sounding very much like his father. He backed her against the wall and placed his hands above her shoulders. "I'm sure we can find something to do now you're here. Wouldn't want you to have a wasted journey."

"Never," Pansy whispered, just as he kissed her roughly. She kissed back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist. There was nowhere she would rather be than right here, in Draco's arms and receiving his affection. "I've been waiting so long for this."

"Me too," whispered Draco. "Me too. In fact, I don't think I can wait any longer, can you?"

Pansy blushed and shook her head, feeling a growing wetness between her legs just at thinking about what could possibly come next.

When Draco said, "Over to the benches with you," Pansy knew exactly what was going to happen: he was going to spank her. It was her favourite kink, one they engaged in often, and it always got them worked up for a good, hard fucking.

She slowly made her way round the shower block and into the main area of the changing room, kneeling down beside the benches and waiting for Draco's arrival. He was even slower than she was, probably taking the time to admire her kneeling from afar, which he always liked to do. He also knew how much it would tease her, and how wet she'd be getting at the thought. He knew her far too well.

Draco's footsteps on the cold, tile floor echoed around the room, and when he finally sat down on the bench, she inwardly sighed with relief. He was doing it to prolong her anticipation, and it always drove her mad.

"Over my knee, pet," said Draco, patting his leg gently. 

Pansy obeyed, placing her hands on the tiles to steady herself as Draco pushed her skirt up to her waist and pulled her knickers down to her ankles. Now completely exposed to him, she was at his mercy. It was an incredibly compromising position, but the soft brush of Draco’s fingertips left a lingering feeling on her skin. Goosebumps rose along her skin wantonly.

"I'll give you ten today. It's been so long since the last time we fucked I don't think I could give you anymore without coming my pants. And Pansy dear, you do know how I love to empty myself inside you."

"Of course," said Pansy, giggling. She wasn't prepared for the first smack straight across her bottom, and let out a loud howl.

"Sssh," said Draco, taking out his wand and casting a silencing spell around the changing room. "All right, now you can make all the noise you want."

As soon as Draco put his wand away he spanked her again, this time solely on her right cheek. It was a good job there was a silencing charm around the room now, because although Pansy kept quiet, the sound of his hand connecting with her bare arse was really quite loud in the echoing of the changing room. The third spank landed on her left cheek and the fourth back on her right. She squirmed as it hit the same sore spot, and let out a low moan of both pain and pleasure.

"Halfway," said Draco at the same time he spanked her in the centre of her bottom. She knew it would be a lovely rosy pink right now, and she knew it was teasing Draco senseless, since she could feel his erection digging into the front of her leg.

The sixth spank Draco delivered to her right cheek was more forceful than the others had been, and she struggled to retain her balance across his knee. He held her firmly though; she wasn't going anywhere. 

"Don't squeeze your bottom so tightly," commanded Draco. "Relax it. It looks so much prettier."

Pansy tried her best, she really did, but as soon as she knew he'd brought his hand up to deliver the seventh spank, she couldn't not tense. Draco let out an groan of disapproval, but didn't say anything as he spanked her again. With only two more to go, he was really upping the strength of them.

"Your arse is such a lovely colour," murmured Draco, so quietly she assumed he was merely talking to himself. She sat in silence, waiting for the next spank, but it didn't come. He was rubbing her bottom tenderly, and after several long seconds, she finally relaxed. That was when he brought his hand back down on her for the eighth spank, catching her unaware and causing her to yelp loudly.

"Ow!" she remarked, turning to face him and pouting. 

"There, there," he said soothingly. "Just one more now. Are you ready?"

"Ye-sss!" What had started as a simple word had turned into a loud screech as Draco spanked her one last time. It was quick, sharp and simple, but as the wetness between her legs gave testament to, she loved it. 

"Stay there a second," Draco said as she began to get up. He placed one hand firmly on the small of her back and the other trailed down to her cunt, presumably seeing how aroused she was. She felt his fingers trace her labia, so very soft and gentle, and then tease her hole by placing a finger just at the entrance. She squirmed in an effort to get him to enter her, but this just made him pull away. "Ah, ah, ah. Up."

Pansy obeyed, but groaned as she did so. She watched in silence as Draco stood and crossed the room, going over to his Quidditch bag and pulling something out. It was a rather strange object, with two round holes made of metal.

As Draco walked towards her he held them up and said, "I confiscated these off a sixth year Mudblood. Hadn't a clue what they were until Zabini explained, but it turns out, those Muggles can indeed be as kinky as us. I thought we could try them out."

"What are they?" asked Pansy, frowning at the sight of them. They looked rather terrifying.

"Hold out your hands," said Draco, ignoring her question.

Pansy did so, but slowly. She was a little apprehensive, but couldn't deny she was excited. She watched intently as Draco opened up the holes and placed one around each wrist, locking them with a small key. They effectively stopped her from moving her arms apart any more than about six inches.

"They're called handcuffs. It's just like when I bind your hands with rope. They okay? They're not cutting off any circulation?" She shook her head as Draco started feeling around her wrists, slipping his little finger in between each of the holes. "Good. Right, straddle the bench for me now, love. I want to see your rosy red cheeks as I fuck you."

Pansy attempted to undress, but with the handcuffs, it proved impossible. She looked pleadingly at Draco and smiled when he took out his wand and vanished her clothes, doing the same with his own afterwards, so they were both completey naked.

With a wiggle of her arse, Pansy straddled the bench, Draco quickly doing the same. He searched out her hole with his fingers, brushing gently against her clit to tease her, and then easily slipping a finger inside. She was absolutely dripping wet, and she craved to be filled. She didn't need to wait long, for as soon as the finger was gone, Draco plunged into her with all his strength.

"Oh God," Draco groaned, placing his left hand on the small of her back to give him a better angle. She leant her head against the bench and closed her eyes as he roughly fucked her, unable to stop the moans of pleasure escaping her.

"Harder," she whispered, her wish getting granted when he placed both hands on her hips and increased his pace. She never liked sex unless it was rough; it was just no fun otherwise. She wanted to reach around under herself to rub her clit, but with the handcuffs, it just wasn't possible. "Touch me, Draco..." she managed to get out as she panted. "Please!"

Draco let out a little laugh at her desperation, reaching a hand underneath her to find her little nub. He gave it a stroke and she shuddered in pleasure, moving backwards to try and get him to rub it more. It worked, and he began to rub in small circles, eliciting loud groans from her. His other hand pinched her arse and she squealed aloud, giggling as he did it again and again. He kneaded his fingers into her soon to be bruised flesh, which was probably bright red from the spanking she'd received.

As she grew closer and closer to orgasm, she humped back against Draco, her breathing ragged. "I'm near," she said, turning her head as far back as she could to wink at him. It appeared to be all he needed to come himself, exploding inside her, and as he pinched her clit gently, she came too.

They rode out their orgasms together, slowing down as they came to the end of their highs. Draco softened inside her and then pulled out.

"Clean your juices off me," said Draco, and she turned around eagerly, lapping at his cock until it was 'clean' again. "Good girl." He stroked her hair and she looked up at him, smiling. She felt so at home that she didn't want it to end, but she knew they would have to go back up to the school soon. "Sit up, I'll take the handcuffs off you."

"Shame." Pansy smirked and knelt up, holding her wrists out so he could unlock them easily. As he took them off she rubbed her wrists, though they hadn't hurt her at all, and whined playfully when he shoved them in the pocket of his trousers, which were discarded on the bench.

Draco laughed. "We can use them next time, don't worry. Now, get dressed. I said we'd meet Zabini and Nott for a party to celebrate our win. Shame you missed the match. You should have seen me, going towards that snitch --"

As much as Pansy loved Draco, she just had no interest in Quidditch, and her mind literally switched off whenever he talked about it. She got dressed, nodding along and smiling in all the right places as she was used to, and was thankful when he finally shut up about it to put his own clothes on.

"Are you proud of me?"

Pansy nodded eagerly as they left the changing room and headed up to the castle. "Of course, baby, of course. Maybe I'll make it to the next match," she said, even though she had no intention of doing so. The only thing she was interested in was using up all that spare adrenaline and energy Draco had afterwards. 

It appeared Quidditch was good for something after all.


End file.
